Girls Save the Day
by fanfiction9821
Summary: All of Station Square's men are put to sleep because of Eggman's newest chemical creation, including Rocket, Knuckles, Shadow, Sonic, Silver, Frost, and Tails. The girls will have to team up to reverse what's happened. Can they do it or will the men be asleep forever?
1. Chapter 1

Eggman laughed as he made a concoction that would ensure his conquest over Station Square went unmatched.

"After this is done, Rocket and the other meddlers won't be able to stop me when I take over this city. Soon, I will rule all of Mobius," Eggman said as he finished his newest creation.

Rocket, Frost, Knuckles, and Sonic were just playing 2-on-2 basketball while Blaze, Julie, Leaf and Sally watched from the sidelines. "Why is it that men always save the day with their brawn," Julie asked Blaze.

"I'm not sure. Guess they have some kind of secret weapon," Blaze replied. It was Sonic and Frost versus Rocket and Knuckles.

"Come on, Sonic. You're not that slow. You're letting Knux and I win this game," Rocket taunted.

"You'll pay for that, Rocket," Sonic said as he dribbled around Knuckles.

"Wait for it. Wait for it." As soon as Sonic came close to Rocket, he sidelined the Blue Blur with a roundhouse kick, grabbed the ball, and scored another two points for him and Knuckles.

"Nice job, Rocket," Knuckles said.

"Thanks, Knux. It was way too easy to score on Sonic," Rocket said.

"Okay, I definitely know how Rocket manages to save the day every time," Sally said.

"Why?"

"It's because he's a good strategist. He's able to come up with a game plan that'll ensure him the win against evil. That's how Rocket wins every time."

"And that's why I fell in love with Rocket."

"I'm sure it is," Julie said.

"This is the day I finally win over Rocket. This is my day," Eggman said before putting his creation in the ventilation system for all of Station Square. Soon, a yellow chemical cloud came over the city. Two men walking by one of the vents were the first to notice it.

"What is that," one man asked.

"I'm not sure. I have no idea," the other man replied before both of they fell to the ground. All over the city, men were being put out like lights. The chemical cloud then made its way over to where Rocket, Frost, Sonic, and Knuckles were.

"Another point for K & R! We win the game."

"Yeah, we do!" Both Rocket and Knuckles heard a thud, so they looked over and saw Sonic and Frost unconscious.

"What'd you think happened to them, Rocket," Knuckles asked before Rocket collapsed.

"Rocket? Are you okay?" Knuckles collapsed to the ground, leaving Sally, Julie, Leaf and Blaze asking themselves one question: "What's going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sally was currently analyzing the air sample Julie had collected. Silver was helping Rouge, Blaze, Amy, Bunnie and Leaf drag in the unconscious bodies of Rocket, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Antoine, and Frost. "Just as I thought," Sally said.

"What is it," Silver asked as he came into the room.

"The air sample Julie collected contained the XY chromosome."

"So there was a chemical in the air," Rouge asked as she, Leaf, Amy, and Blaze came into the room.

"That's right. Unless we can reverse this, the guys are probably going to be asleep for a while," Sally replied.

"The only question on my mind is 'Why hasn't Silver fallen when all the others have'," Amy said.

"I like to think it's because I'm so physically conditioned. I'm too strong for... Oh, there it is." Silver then fell to the floor, marking all the men in Station Square as asleep.

"And that's all she wrote," Leaf said as she looked at Silver's unconscious form.

"We just need to find the point of origin for the chemical so we could reverse it. If we can, then every man will arise from their slumber and daily life can continue on. NICOLE, think you can pinpoint the origin of this?" Moments later, a holographic lynx appeared and Sally handed her the air sample.

"I'll do the best I can to find the source," NICOLE replied as she walked over to the computer Sally was using.

"I think I should stay here while you girls play heroine," Blaze said.

"Why would...," Julie started before Rouge covered her mouth.

"I understand why you want to stay here while we're out there saving the day. Wish us luck. We might need it."

"Good luck." Blaze then walked over to Rocket's unconscious form, slung him over her shoulder, and left the room.

"What was that? Why did Blaze want to stay here?"

"I may be able to supply an answer to that question."

"NICOLE? You have the answer to my question," Julie asked.

"Most certainly. I assume Blaze would stay because she carries an emotional attachment to Rocket. That's why she decided to stay here while you went off to reverse the effects of the chemical. That's my answer and I'm sticking with it," NICOLE said.

"That actually sounds like a pretty good answer. Have you been around Rocket lately?"

"I have observed him, but as a subject only. I have no interest in Rocket." NICOLE then turned back to her work without saying another word.

"So, Blaze's staying here because of Rocket. That's unsurprising. I always knew she would stay with him even after his death," Sally said.

"Sally, I may have something," NICOLE said.

"What is it?"

"It seems that the chemical originated from this location." NICOLE then turned the computer screen so that the others could see where the chemical came from.

"Why am I not surprised," Amy asked.

"It's always him," Sally muttered.

"There's the place," Rouge said.

"All right. We have our location, so let's go," Julie said.

"Julie's right. If we don't, then every one of the guys will be asleep forever," Leaf said

"Leaf's right."

"Totally right."

"Let's go." The girls then got ready for the assault on the very location that the chemical originated from: Eggman's base of operations.


	3. Chapter 3

Sally, Bunnie, Julie, Leaf, Rouge, and Amy were looking at Eggman's base of operations, the very place the chemical cloud had originated from.

"Once we're all done in there, all the guys will be back on their feet," Sally said.

"That's right, so let's go," Amy said. Before they could set foot onto Eggman's turf, Mina Mongoose came out of nowhere and blocked their path.

"Mina, what are you doing here," Julie asked.

"I just came here to help," Mina replied.

"I guess we could use all the help we could get," Leaf said.

"Thanks, Leaf. Let's go."

"Wait. Sally can't go in there," Rouge said.

"Why can't I go in there?"

"Because you don't have anything to protect yourself. Bunnie has her cybernetics, Mina has her speed, Amy has her hammers, Julie has her blaster, Leaf can control any plants, and I have my screw kick. But what do you have? Nothing. You can't go in there. You can't protect yourself and you can't fight."

"You're wrong, Rouge. I can fight and I can protect myself, thanks to Rocket," Sally defended.

"How," Mina asked.

"With this piece of technology Rocket designed for me." Sally then pulled out a circular object which she then put on her chest. Soon, armor covered her entire body. Everybody marveled at the armor Rocket had designed specifically for Sally.

"Rocket designed it to have all the powers of Bunnie's cybernetics and a few added extras. I can go in there and protect myself from whatever jumps out at me," Sally said.

"All right. Rocket did a good job designing that armor," Rouge said.

"Rocket may act like Sonic, but he definitely isn't Sonic. He also made this in case he couldn't defend the city from Eggman." Sally then pulled a piece of paper with a detailed map on Eggman's base drawn on it. She then gave to Rouge to analyze.

"Incredible. All this detail. It's amazing."

"It's like I said: 'Rocket always has a game plan for winning against Eggman.' It's why he always wins even the odds don't exactly look good. And that's what makes Rocket a hero," Sally said.

"All right. Now that we're all powered up, we can head in and take down Eggman and cancel out that chemical," Rouge said.

"Let's go." The girls then made their way onto Eggman's turf. They all had an edge to help them out against the base's defenses: Sally had her battle armor, Rouge had her flight and screw kick, Amy had her multitude of hammers, Mina had her speed, Leaf had her botanokinesis, Bunnie has her cybernetics, and Julie had her blaster. All of them were going in and all of them would come out unscathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sally, Bunnie, Julie, Leaf, Rouge, Mina, and Amy were walking down one of the corridors in Eggman's base when they saw SWAT Bots crawling all over the place.

"Someone has to take care of those 'bots," Rouge said quietly.

"You're right, Rouge. I'll be the one to turn those guys into scrap metal. I want to see what Rocket programmed into this suit," Sally said.

"You can't take them on alone. I'll help you out," Amy said getting out her hammer.

"And so will I," Julie added as she got her blaster ready to roast some metal.

"Bunnie, Rouge, Mina, Leaf. Go on without us. We'll be okay." Rouge, Mina, Leaf, and Bunnie then walked off while Sally, Amy, and Julie took care of business.

Bunnie, Rouge, Leaf, and Mina looked all over the building for Eggman's lab. They stopped at a door that was locked and secured.

"This looks like the place. Leaf, think you can take care of the lock and open the door," Mina asked.

"I could try. I can't make any promises, though," Leaf said as she walked over to the door. First, she summoned a vine that went into the lock to break it off. The vine was successful in its mission and Leaf took the lock off the door. Leaf then summoned two vines from her wrists to pull open the door. Both vines squeezed themselves into the edge of the door and pushed the door opened.

"We're in. Now let's reverse that chemical."

"Never estimate a plant," Bunnie said before she, Leaf, Mina, and Rouge walked into the lab. Rouge then rifled through the papers on the table to find the formula for the chemical that had put every man in Station Square to sleep.

"Nothing here. We broke in here for nothing."

"You're obviously not looking in the right place," Leaf said.

"What are you talking about," Rouge asked.

"If I was Eggman and I had found out the formula hadn't done the job right, I wouldn't just keep it to remind myself of my latest failure. Instead, I would throw it out." Leaf then grabbed a piece of paper out of the trash, unfolded it, and saw the formula for the chemical.

"Good going, Leaf. Frost would be proud of you if he was here," Mina said.

"Now we just need to find a way to reverse the process."

"So let's get to work," Leaf said. Bunnie, Rouge, Mina, and Leaf then began to create a chemical that would negate the effects of the original concoction.

Meanwhile, Sally, Julie, and Amy were battling a whole squadron of SWAT Bots. Julie was blasting them, Amy was using her multitude of hammers, and Sally was using the battle armor as she was taught to by Rocket.

"Why won't they stop coming," Julie asked as she blasted 'bot after 'bot.

"I'm not sure. But I do know my hammers are plentiful, so I can do this all day if I had to," Amy said before swinging her hammer and taking the head off one of the 'bots.

"Keep it up, Amy. You're doing great," Sally said as she blasted some of the SWAT Bots with her wrist-mounted blasters.

"You're really getting the hang of that battle armor."

"Thanks, Julie." Soon, Rouge, Bunnie, Mina, and Leaf showed up to help out with the fight.

"Hope we're not too late," Rouge said.

"Don't worry. There's plenty of SWAT Bots for all of us," Sally said. Soon, the SWAT Bots were nothing but scrap metal.

"Destroyed all of them without even breaking a sweat. Now let's go. We got just the thing to wake up all the guys."

"All right. We should be heading back before Eggman finds out about us being here."

"I'm sure he will either way with all the damaged 'bots," Rouge said. Soon, the team made their way back to Station Square to reverse the effects of the original chemical.


	5. Chapter 5

Sally was pouring the last of the chemical into a empty bottle of window cleanser. The main part of it was used to awaken all the men spread out around the city. Now, the rest of the chemical would be used to awaken the others.

"Rocket always said to use what you had at hand to help you," she said as she finished. She then put the the nozzle of the bottle back on and walked over to where the guys were all lined up in a row.

"A spritz for Antoine, Ash, Charmy, Espio, Frost, Knuckles, Rocket, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Vector."

"Welcome back, guys," Sally said before the guys opened their eyes and saw the girls standing above them.

"What happened," Rocket asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I feel like I've slept for a million years," Ash said as he stretched his arms.

"That's probably because you were asleep all this time," Julie said.

"Was it Eggman?"

"It was definitely Eggman," Rouge replied.

"It always is," Rocket muttered as he got to his feet. He then helped Ash to his feet.

"What'd Eggman do?"

"Just made a little something that knocked all you out cold," Julie said.

"So, you girls finally got your time in the spotlight. Enjoy it because you ain't gettin' another chance to be there. I always save the day," Rocket said proudly.

"And you did. Just indirectly," Sally said.

"Let me guess. You used the armor I designed and the map I drew up, didn't you?"

"Sure did. It was a lot of help. Thanks, Rocket. We girls may have saved the day, but you helped us out."

"It was my pleasure to help you save the day. It truly was," Rocket said.

"I guess guys can't save the day all the time," Sonic said.

"No. We'd just be pushing ourselves to do our best if that was true."

"Yeah, you're right. We're only Mobians. We can't overstep our boundaries. Otherwise, we might end up dead."

"You girls definitely had your chance in the spotlight. Too bad I never will," Frost said.

"Cheer up, Frost. You may get that chance later on in life. You just need to wait. 'Rewards come to those who wait.' In other words, you just need to be patient. Your chance in the spotlight may just be around the corner," Rocket said.

"You think so?"

"I know so. You just need to wait." Today, the girls got their chance to be heroes. Today, instead of the guys, the Girls were the ones who were able to Save the Day.


End file.
